A Última Máscara II
by Pandora Lynn
Summary: Mesmo após a morte e involuntariamente, Saga e Kanon conseguem enganar os Deuses mais uma vez. Continuação do A Última Máscara! XD


A Última Máscara II

A morte invade meu corpo novamente; é um arranque inexorável. Para onde minha alma irá dessa vez?

É como eu pensava. Receberei o Castigo, e isso se evidencia pela direção que meu espírito toma. Serei "trancafiado" num tipo de Vazio, levando uma existência vegetativa. Pelo menos ficarei sozinho, sem aquele parasita maldito; pois nos treze anos em que convivi com ele, também mal tive vida.

Há pouco tempo, senti também a morte de Kanon. Ele escolheu se matar para derrotar um dos Juízes do Mundo dos Mortos, e me deixou a Armadura de Gêmeos para ser usada contra o Muro das Lamentações.

Pouco antes de investir contra a barreira, senti sua alma se esvaindo. Dei um sorriso mórbido. Se eu soubesse, na época de sua prisão, que a sensação de perdê-lo era tão contundente, a ponto mesmo de eu ter a impressão de estar perdendo a mim, teria logo desconfiado, ao ver a cela fechada porém vazia, que ele havia escapado. Tal sentimento é horrível, mas eu sabia que logo seria minha vez também.

Minha alma pertence a um local "oco" e obscuro. É quase um vácuo. Não há sensação boa ou ruim. E o pior de tudo é a ânsia de sentir algo, nem que seja dor extrema.

Parece que tal ânsia é atendida, pois percebo uma presença se avizinhando. Ainda sou capaz disso? Não perdi totalmente a qualidade de manter contato com o que quer que seja?

Não. A presença é clara e familiar. Aí vem a essência de um de meus anteriores companheiros, com certeza.

Tal energia se aproxima mais e mais. E com sua proximidade, a reconheço plenamente.

É o espírito de meu irmão.

Sinto-o agora muito perto; talvez já steja a meu lado, embora nesse tipo de lugar (poderia isso ser chamado de "lugar"?) não se meçam as distâncias por espaço.

Com os "olhos" da alma posso vê-lo. Sim, é tão humano para mim agora quanto se fôssemos ainda vivos. Claro que uma pessoa não morta o veria de forma diferente, ou até sequer o visse. Mas estou em condições semelhantes; isso me confere tal possibilidade.

Será que me vê também? Depois de nossa longa e conturbada história, seria realmente o pior dos castigos ter Kanon a meu lado e não poder me fazer presente a ele. Tento dizer algo. Não posso deixar de tentar. É a hora de dizer (se eu conseguir) tudo o que preciso e mantenho dolorosamente guardado desde quando nos separamos.

"Kanon? É você?"

Minha energia se comunica com a dele, mesmo no Vazio. É incrível. Ele esboça o que no Mundo dos Homens seria um sorriso.

"Sim, Saga. Sou eu."

Mesmo os espíritos sentem emoções. Pois nesse momento, algo muito grandioso me inunda; é algo parecido com a vontade de chorar.

Muitas frases para dizer a ele me vêm à lembrança. Tantas, que não me expresso imediatamente. Meu âmago está "calado".

"Vamos ficar neste lugar até a Eternidade?", é o que digo enfim. "Você sabe de algo a esse respeito?"

"Não. Mas é indiferente. O estranho é terem nos aprisionado juntos; e mais estranho ainda é podermos sentir um a 'existência' do outro."

"Por quê fizeram isso?"

"Devem pensar que nos odiamos, e que seria 'ótimo' ficarmos unidos de forma irremediável, remoendo os remorsos e rancores até lá se sabe quando."

Fico em silêncio novamente. Terá sido isso uma afirmativa de sua parte? Será que você me odeia, irmão?

Outro "sorriso" desponta em seu "rosto".

"Se eles pensam assim, então conseguimos enganar os deuses mais uma vez.", é o que você declara.

"Não entendo, Kanon."

"Nunca foi bom com piadas, não é mesmo? Pois o que quero dizer é que, se querem nos manter próximos para nos castigar, é porque se enganam."

"Não me odeia então?"

"Não. E quanto a você, Saga? Tem ódio por mim?"

Baixei o ânimo.

"Também não".

"Mas deveria!"

"E indiferente, como você mesmo disse."

"Indiferente? Anos e anos de gente inocente sofrendo, de você mesmo como portador de dupla personalidade? iEu/i causei esse sofrimento. Como tudo pode ser tão indiferente assim?"

Fiquei mais algum tempo em silêncio.

"Não é disso que falo.", digo enfim." Independente dos acontecimentos, pois também tive parte neles, é indiferente o que sinto pessoalmente por você. Estamos trancafiados mesmo."

"Agora que não temos mais causas acima de tudo, mais do que nunca o que sentimos deixa de ser desimportante!

Fitei-o, surpreso.

"Por que assume a culpa toda sobre seus ombros, Kanon?"

"Porque tudo é realmente como eu disse agora há pouco. Não é? Não foi você mesmo quem afirmou algo parecido na Casa de Gêmeos, quando nos confrontamos? Devo assumir a responsabilidade para mim; caso contrário, em face de todo o prejuízo que causei, não estaria sendo um verdadeiro Cavaleiro de Atena. Ou ainda duvida de meu arrependimento?"

"Não. Vi sua morte voluntária contra Radhamanthys. O que você ganharia com isso, tendo já idéia do Castigo que o aguardaria?"

Dessa vez, é ele quem fica sem se manifestar por algum tempo.

"Kanon, ainda está aí?"

"Estou cumprindo uma pena. Não posso simplesmente 'sair andando'.".

Sua presença se acerca de mim, e sua "voz" soa bem próxima, como se quisesse me contar um segredo:

"Me perdoa realmente por tudo que fiz?

"Quem sou eu para perdoar ou não? O erro se iniciou comigo, quando me senti menos merecedor da punição do Cabo Sunion do que você; pois se havia um ser maligno em mim, que também ameaçava Atena, por que não prender a mim mesmo lá também? Pensei que suportaria, e manteria meu lado obscuro para sempre enclausurado, mas não; não houve como. Eu simplesmente... devia ter acabado comigo mesmo antes da "criatura" me dominar. Porque depois que isso aconteceu, até a hora de Atena me enfrentar, ela não me deu permissão sequer para morrer..."

Paro. A emoção não me deixa continuar.

E quanto a meu gêmeo? Como estará encarando minha primeira ireal/i declaração sobre tal assunto tão desagradável, após tanto tempo?

Ele não se distancia de mim. E apenas diz:

"Obrigado."

"Pelo quê?", balbucio ao fim de algum tempo.

"Por ter me selado no Cabo Sunion."

Qualquer outra pessoa em meu lugar teria encarado aquilo como uma observação irônica. Só que não leio nele qualquer expressão desse tipo, por mais que procure. Apenas encontro serenidade e sinceridade.

"Está me agradecendo por... por eu tê-lo deixado à beira da morte? Apenas um milagre o salvou... eu o deixei. Por que me agradece?"

Meu tom é de descrença. Será que Kanon enlouqueceu?

Ele expressa um riso de deboche, embora um deboche inofensivo; quase como o riso ante a inocência de uma criança.

"Não vê, Saga, que esse ato está diretamente ligado à minha regeneração?"

Ainda não o comprendo, ficando assim sem me manifestar.

"Algumas coisas são aprendidas apenas através da dor.", ele continua. "Pensei durante anos que você me odiava; pensei também que Atena me odiava, pois transferia as falhas de sua organozação terrestre a ela mesma. O desprezo que a humanidade me votou, indireta ou diretamente, acabou com minha alma; eu precisava não de palavras, mas de ações como provas de que a deusa não era como eles. Precisava perceber que minha vida era única para Atena, não apenas como um peão descartável, como eu pensava. Para tanto, era necessário que eu corresse um grande risco de morrer, e que ela me preservasse. Foi justamente o que aconteceu; passaram-se treze anos até eu perceber o que na realidade havia se passado, mas a experiência surtiu efeito."

Continuo calado, Algo parecido com o choro humano me toma, se bem que sem lágrimas, as quais já não são possíveis.

"Você lembra de como eu era cabeça dura, Saga? Qualquer coisa que me contrariasse era encarada como agressão por mim. Odiava tudo o que não fosse do meu jeito. Apenas a você eu ouvia, e mesmo assim não todas as vezes. Não é? Era preciso que ivocê/i me prendesse lá, pois apenas um ato seu surtiria efeito em mim. E apenas o amor da deusa que eu pensava me desprezar abriria plenamente meus olhos. Entende agora?"

Eu simplesmente me deixo tomar pelo "choro", sem proferir nada. Tais palavras eximem a possível mágoa que Kanon pudesse ter de mim, além de acabarem completamente com o que poderia ser chamado de "presença" da outra face em minha memória. Se eu pudesse ter ouvido tais palavras ainda em minha primeira vida, com certeza elas teriam liquidado meu outro ser.

"Por isso é que hoje posso dizer que o reconhecimento da divindade e o seu apreço foram demonstrados naquela ocasião.", continua ele. "Agora, o que vi por tanto tempo como um ato de ódio de sua parte, é para mim neste momento como se você tivesse dito: 'Agora você vai ver que Atena o considera.' Obrigado mais uma vez, Saga."

E, ao ter dito isso, sinto sua alma envolver a minha, como se a sentisse em toda minha volta. SEria um abraço?

Uma onda de emoção quase me afoga. Só poderia ser um sonho, ou algo parecido, se isso existisse no vácuo. Em uma Punição que eu considerava ser a morte definitva de mim e de minhas esperanças de reencontrar Kanon, obtenho sua presença e sua compreensão.

"Eu o amo, Kanon. Talvez você duvide disso, mas é a mais pura verdade. Enlouqueci porque o dava como morto, por minha próprias mãos..."

"Claro que sei que você me ama. Amo-o também, Saga. Tentei odiá-lo, mas não consegui. Sabia desde sempre que não havíamos quebrado nossos vínculos."

Abracei-o também. Falamos sobre o que passamos na ausência um do outro; sobre quanto orei para que ele retornasse são e salvo; sobre o quanto ele sofreu por pensar que eu o odiava; sobre toda aquela farsa feita por mim na Casa de Gêmeos, na ocasião da Batalha contra Hades; sobre minhas lágrimas, as quais finalmente lhe deram a certeza de que eu não estava realmente do lado do deus maligno. E sobre muitas outras coisas.

Desejei que ficássemos daquela forma para sempre. Mas... ificaríamos/i daquela forma para sempre! Aquela conversa estava tão boa, que até mesmo havia me esquecido que aquele era meu castigo!

"Kanon... realmente, nós enganamos os deuses! Eles realizaram algo muito precioso para mim. Não importa se não terei mais contato com nada; a única coisa pela quel sinto é não termos lutado por Atena juntos."

Ele sorriu, satisfeito.

"Lutamos juntos sim contra Hades. Por mais que um estivesse de um lado do Submundo, e outro do outro."

Sorri também, e o abracei novamente. Tanto eu quanto ele nos deixamos levar por uma sensação de que somos duas partes de um único todo. Talvez nossas essências estejam marcadas há muito para serem irmãs gêmeas até mesmo após a morte, nesse Vazio.

O calor de nossas almas nos faz cair num entorpecimento maior que o do sono comum, porém não sombrio como o momento que separa a vida da morte. Tal "sono" paga as anteriores noites de insônia; nos dá um alento maior do que qualquer abraço humano. E eu, particularmente, me sinto como se fosse nascer de novo, embora esteja perpetuamente condenado a não renascer jamais.

Sim; com você, Kanon, sinto que estou completo, sem dor e envolvido por uma proteção que acalenta.

É o mesmo que estarmos juntos novamente no ventre de nossa mãe, como estivemos um dia.


End file.
